There Is JUst Something About Him
by pukefacblacklol
Summary: about what happened to Hermione when she ran away for five years from the last battle ...... and of course her relationship with George :
1. Chapter 1

**There's Just Something About Him**

**Chapter 1: The past is back**

_Hermione's POV_

It had been five years since Harry had defeated Voldemort. But at a cost too, Harry died, something happened which no one but Remus Lupin knows, he won't say anything about it though. Everyone started to grow apart; I hadn't seen Ron or anyone from the Weasley family since the last fight. I tried to move on while everyone else stayed in the past.

For those five years I worked in a Muggle book shop, I have to admit even I lived in the past a bit. I couldn't really do magic anymore and it scared me. Something I never owned up to was that I was a coward and in the last battle I fled, ran as fast as I could away from where everyone was. The last people standing were Lupin, Harry, Voldemort and me. You could say I was to blame for Harry's death, I could have helped. Instead I ran.

Hermione witnesses Harry being killed as she attempts to run away while being held back by Remus who is telling her not to run. Soon everyone who was still alive come running back to see Harry dead but Hermione runs away thinking that it was her fault that he died and she did not want to face their angry faces. Remus calls back for her and she turns and looks at them all says sorry then disappears (well Apparates).

_The lights around were pretty and almost beautiful, the image seemed so wrong for the situation. Harry was holding off Voldemort, wand to wand, some ancient spell happening between them. Remus just watched not knowing what to do, I didn't really know if I should do what Dumbledore told me to do, should I do something to break further into Voldemort's heart? What should I do? Harry looked at me he was suppose to give the signal and I would do what Dumbledore order me to do if he was not there, but Harry was just looking at me. He looked hard at me then at Remus, he then mouthed the words "I'm sorry" to me._

_I was puzzled what was he going to do, I was still waiting for the signal, where was it? Moments later Harry shouted the killing curse while still holding Voldemort off, it hit Voldemort and killed him, he was dead forever. I ran to Harry going to support him and somewhat congratulate him. I saw him turn his face, eyes gone milky white, bloody running out of his mouth, the ancient spell had drained him and killed him when it was broken with the killing curse. He collapsed on the ground, limp body and his white eyes staring in my face, looking with hatred. _

_I spun around and ran. I needed to get away, I killed one of my best friends, and I didn't help. Someone stopped me hand around my waist holding me back, Remus said "don't run Hermione don't run, what is the use he died." The words pierced through my heart 'he died', Harry was dead never going to say hi, or need help with homework or even there to make her break some rules. "Let me go, please Remus let me go,"_

"_No you've done no wrong; you could not have done anything." Yes I could of but like, I should have done it no matter what._

"_Let me go Remus, LET ME GGOO!!" I was struggling to get free._

"_Stay put Hermione, what are you afraid of, what has gotten into you?"_

_People started to gather around, the ones who followed Harry who hadn't died today, where coming round and seeing what happened. Ginny was among the first to see Harry's dead body, the look on her face mad my heart stop, grief beyond friendship, beyond the love, grief so far she looked empty as a shell Ginny was no longer Ginny her head turned to me, and with the same hatred I saw in Harry's eyes she stared and stared. I couldn't take it I got free of Remus' arms "I'M SORRY, SO SORRY," with that I Apparated._

"Hermione, oi Hermione wake up," Karen was looking down at me. "What are you doing falling asleep while working isn't that against your perfect image?"

"I ain't perfect and never will be, my secret is just to act that way Karen, and you of all people should know that by now."

"Yeah, yeah whatever, I came by to drop these books in, our company doesn't need them so I suggested they gave it to a book store to sell second hand, and guess what your store is that book store,"

"Oh Karen I feel somewhat loved, that you would give me the books," Karen laughed out loud and said "Well at least I know you still are alive, man so many people think you like died cause you hardly ever get out and about."

"Well I like it here to be immersed in books upon books, finding their secrets and mysteries, the information within them too are outstanding. Who wouldn't want to be here?"

Karen did her what the fuck are you on look and said "Someone who was sane enough to know a social life is needed would,"

"Yeah alright, so I'll see you on Monday for lunch Yeah."

"Yup, well I have to get back to work and _not_ sleep,"

"Alright bye," Karen waved good bye and I waved back. Third time this week I had fallen asleep while working what the hell had gotten over me. Why in hell was the past coming back to haunt me again. I sigh. I should shelve these books.

"_Remus what are you doing here?"_

"_I came looking for you. You never explained why you left. Things are being said about you Hermione."_

"_I really don't care Remus, what I would like to know is how you find me."_

"_I didn't, Dumbledore told me where you were. He said I should look for you. So here I am."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_Ginny's dead, he thought you ought to know. She killed herself, but before she did she wrote this letter addressed to you." Remus handed me a letter with Ginny's perfect curly hand writing. I broke the seal to see what was written in it. The words "I KNOW WHAT YOU DIDN'T DO YOU COWARD" were written in bold black letters. I looked at Remus who said "Nothing will be said about this, I promised Dumbledore," and with that he left._

_Did Dumbledore tell Ginny what I was supposed to do? Did he tell her what happened? Did she hate me because I could not save him due to my stupidness? What did she know? I was scared, was both their deaths my fault, did I do something wrong again?_

The bell on the door rang signalling that someone had entered. It was my cue to stop shelving the new books and greet the customer. I got of the ladder and walked to the front of the store. I was looking for the person who came in and then I saw "George, what are you doing here?" I nearly fell over but my hand reached the table quick enough to stop me from falling. "H...How did you find me?"

"Always with the questions you are. Nice to see you to Hermione," George said it with such force and a fake smile appeared on his face once he finished. "You know I always wanted to know why you left, you never even bothered to find us, see us or even to farewell some of us." He looked daggers into my eyes.

"I...I…um…," but he cut in.

"You know, I had to force it out of Dumbledore to tell me where you were. He is a hard person to get information out of," he looked at me with kinder eyes then said "Did you attend the funeral for Harry?"

"Ye…Yes, yes I did,"

"Why didn't you come and say hi, or go and comfort Ginny?" He looked away slightly "She's dead you know, killed herself about 3 years back."

"Yes I heard I'm sorry about it, I really am," I looked at him straight in his empty brown eyes. His eyes portrayed nothing, they were emotionless. For the first time in ages I started crying, tears piled up behind my eyes. The presence of someone from back then made all my nightmares re-enter my brain all at once. The guilt I had for not helping Harry, hatred towards myself and the loss of my friends.

"Sorry I didn't mean for you to cry, I just wanted to know why you would leave and never return," He walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Hermione it must have been hard for you." I wiped my face with the back of my hand and looked back at him, he was looking at me with the same empty eyes from before bit they looked more soft. "Hermione, come back, come back and explain, please. No one thinks you've done wrong, all they want is an explanation."

"I…I don't think I can, George. If I explain what happened I'm sure you'll all hate me, I'm sure of it."

"Then just at least try. Come by my café tomorrow if you want, it's in Hogsmeade, it's called Blood Moon." With that he started to walk away.

"Why did you come looking for me?" But he just kept walking and left. I suppose I should say something, but what would they all think. Even if Dumbledore is there they are sure to hate me like Ginny did on the night Harry died. What should I do?

~*~

I woke up the next day and went into my daily routine. Get up, wash face, brush teeth, get dressed, eat breakfast then open the shop. But this was disrupted today I heard a knock on the front door and I went to see what was going on. I pulled the blinds up and saw George standing there. "Hey open the door Hermione," he was smiling.

"Right," I opened the door and he came in and said "Well, have you thought about coming to the café?"

"Yes, but I haven't come to a decision about it,"

"Well then I shall decide for you, you are coming right now," he looked at me then said "Well maybe when you get dressed first,"

"Why?"

"Just come it could do you some good,"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Just go get dressed Hermione," and he glared at me. That smile it doesn't look so happy. "Hermione are you going?"

"Oh right Yeah, but my shop,"

"Just say you're out of town or something," and he pushed me away to get changed. I got changed and put up a sign on the front of my shop saying '_closed for the day_'. "So how am I getting there?"

"You're going to Apparated alongside me," with that he grabbed my waist and turned on the spot. The next thing I knew we were standing right outside his café the Blood Moon. "Welcome to my café,"

"Can I ask why did you call it the Blood Moon?"

"Well it wasn't me who thought of the name it was Remus, He said that day of the fight the moon looked red as blood, so I said that is a perfect name for a café the Blood Moon."

"Oh, so what am I doing here?"

"To explain," I flinched away from George and started to back away. "WHAT, what do you mean explain. I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to explain George," I was glaring at him. How could he do this to me?

"Dumbledore said it would be best if I didn't tell you, everyone is inside but they don't know what for." He looked apologetically at me, "I am sorry for doing this to you but, Dumbledore seemed to think you ought to say something."

I just looked at him and then looked down at my feet. Dumbledore wanted me to explain things, why now? Why did Dumbledore want me to explain I'm sure he could have said something? I don't want to say anything. I looked up at George and wondered if he was telling the truth. Just at that moment Dumbledore walked out of the café and looked at me over his half rimmed glasses. "So he brought you" there was a long silence. "I'm sorry Hermione for asking this of you but, you must understand that at one stage you would have to say something."

"Ah……"

"Hermione, there are something's you can't run away from, this is one of them. It is time to say something about that night and why you left."

"Couldn't you have explained things Professor?"

"Never, as it involves you more than me, and you know what really happened," he looked at me and eyed me up and down. "I think they are all getting restless we better take you inside." And George put a hand on my back guiding me into the café. I saw all the people I left 5 years ago, sitting around a table waiting for the return of Dumbledore. Ron looked up and saw Dumbledore but then saw me and his face dropped to a scowl. Everyone wondered why he did that so they all looked round and saw me.

"Hermione dear…… it's nice to um… see you again," Mrs Weasley stood up and went to hug…shake my hand. "George dear how are you," and she gave him a hug. Dumbledore went to sit down and put his hands up "I think it's time we heard what you have to say," and his eyes focused on mine with care and warmth.

"Yes, we would like and explanation," Ron was staring daggers at me. I never thought that a stare could kill me so inside. I sat down next to Dumbledore and George sat next to me. And so I started to tell of the night Harry died and the things that went according to plan and the things that did not. When I told of the part where I was suppose to help Harry but he never gave the signal Ron jumped up and yelled "YOU BLOODY BITCH YOU SAVED YOURSELF AND NOT A FRIEND," with that he left and Mr Weasley and Seamus, Ron's boyfriend, chased after him. Everyone was silent and didn't know what to say. They now knew I could have saved Harry and therefore Ginny would never have taken her life.

"Hermione if don't mind we would like to discuss this matter further without you present," Mad eye Moody was signalling to the door. "Yeah, I'll ah leave," and I left.

_End Hermione's POV_

"So what do you think, what should we do? Dumbledore, do you have anything to say?" Mad eye Moody was looking at him with his one good eye and his weird blue moving eye.

"I have nothing in particular to say but, she is not to blame for Harry's death. He did doom himself."

"But… what do we do with her, she's been away for so long and never said anything, especially to Ginny." Tonks was looking at Lupin as if he may know what do to in this situation.

"She thought we would hate her for not saving Harry, and also it was after a very stressful time," Lupin said to the others. "What I think we should do is just be careful around her, it is a lot to take in after the years, and what has happened through those years," everyone was nodding to what Lupin said.

"But still should we really let her back in our lives, she looks as if she doesn't want to know us anymore," Sirius was looking at McGonagall, the teacher who almost praised the ground Hermione stood on, for making such a comment.

"We could just let her decide what to do," George said.

"No, we really should discuss this first. This side of the story gives us a lot to think about and what happened, right Dumbledore?" and Sirius looked at Dumbledore who merely nodded.

George put one of his hands in a fist and looked at everyone there, judging Hermione as if she was almost dangerous to them. Yes he knew she had not done something to save Harry, but as she told her side of what happened it was almost as if Harry didn't want to be saved. He looked at Dumbledore for a split second and noticed that Dumbledore was looking straight at him. Dumbledore looked as if he knew what George was thinking. He winked at George and gave him a nod. With that George stood up and said "I'm going for a walk," and left. He passed Ron, his dad and Seamus on his way out, coming back after catching Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Of Friendships**

George left the café and slammed the door shut. He was really pissed off at how the just sat their discussing whether or not to be friends, Jesus Fucking Christ all they had to do was just _try_ for God's sake! _Why did I get so fucking mad? Bloody hell! I've never gotten this mad before, especially at them._ He was slowly walking up Hogsmeade's streets. _I wonder where she could have gotten to; we'd been talking for 20 minutes. Hell, why does there have to be so many shops._ And then he spotted the bushy brown hair bobbing up and down as she walked to Honeydukes. _What?_ "Hey Hermione" he yelled it out so loudly that he was sure everyone at Hogwarts could have heard him.

Hermione turned around and saw George walking up too her "Oh hey, did you guys finish discussing whatever it was you were discussing?"

"No, I kinda left half way through, I got a bit pissed off to tell the truth"

"Oh did something happen?"

"Nothing major, any way what were you off to buy in Honeydukes?"

"Sugar Quills, I haven't had them for a long time so I thought I'd get some." Hermione smiled as George's face changed from looking serious to almost laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Sugar Quills, Sugar Quills my God, isn't that what kids buy,"

"Laugh all you want but I am going to get some Sugar Quills." She huffed and went inside.

George missed this, he missed the way how she could say anything and everything with a straight face even if was a childish thing like saying _"I want Sugar Quills"_. He hadn't laughed so hard in so long. It surprised him that he still could. George decided to follow Hermione into Honeydukes. She was indeed looking at the different flavours of Sugar Quills. He suppressed another laugh. "So in all of the sweets shop in all of Hogsmeade, all Hermione Granger wants is a few Sugar Quills. Is that all you like about the Magical world huh?"

"No it was that I quite liked them, and we it was the first thing that popped into my mind when I went out, so I tough I might as well buy some."

"Ah you do surprise me Granger,"

"Oooooh, on last name terms now are we Weasley"

"Maybe, just maybe. Hey do you want to try the new range of sweets they have over there in that corner. I've heard they have imported Muggle sweets" he gave her a sly look like as too say _"hey they have Muggle stuff in the Magic world now"_.

"Oh really well then let's have a look shall we." And they strode of to the corner with the word NEW SWEETS in large letters.

~*~

_Meanwhile back in the Bloody Moon Café._

After Ron came back and he cooled off and caught up to what they were discussing.

"You know, George _does_ have a point" Ron stated. "We've been friends for years, what's to say we still can't? And like Tonks said we should help her, knowing Hermione she would have blamed herself for a lot of things that went wrong as she was on her own for quite some time." Ron was looking at Seamus for support.

"Remus, Sirius, you know I'm not sure what you have against Hermione but maybe we should just try to welcome her back, instead of wondering if we should or not, what are we, hypocrites?" Mr Weasley was staring straight at them.

"Right you are the Arthur, well seeing as that is settled why don't we just go look for her and take her out, talk and converse like we use to, hey" Sirius got up and was motioning for everyone else to do the same and leave the café.

"Well everyone, come on. Oh, I've got to get back to the Burrow and start on dinner; I think a feast is needed." Mrs Weasley got up and started packing up. With that, everyone started getting up and left to go find Hermione. Everyone that is but Remus, who just sat there. "Remus, are you coming?" Tonks asked.

"No go ahead for a moment I need to think about something," and he waved his hand for her to leave. Tonks left with the others saying he needed to think and he'd be coming out a bit later. Sirius then yelled back "Don't forget to lock the door when you leave ok"

"Yeah ok," Remus sat there thinking. _Why had she willingly come back when George asked her?_ He was the first to find her, ask her and she refused. What had been different from when he asked? He looked out the café window just to see Sirius look at him and give him a nod. Sirius was the only person who he told about Hermione. So Sirius must have known what was going through his mind right now. _What did I do wrong? I asked her if she would like to come back, I asked if she would like to explain yet she refused each time, what in the world, did I do wrong? Did she not trust me anymore? Was she scared of me, because she ran from me and Harry? Why?_ _Ah what am I thinking, she probably was not ready to come back. Arrggghhhh... too much to think about. _He sighed._ Maybe I should catch up to the others and just do as they are, welcome her back, forgive and forget like Ron said; maybe I should do the same._ And with the last thought he left the café, remembering to lock the door and tried to catch up to everyone else.

When he caught up with everyone Tonks asked. "What did you have to think about?"

"Oh just some stuff for teaching tomorrow, one of the Third Year classes need to catch up because of the miss hap last week, I was thinking of what to do"

"Oh…well typical of you concentrating on work even on a weekend" and everyone laughed, Remus even joined in.

A few minutes passed as they looked through each of the windows of the shops to see which one Hermione was in. When they came to Honeydukes, Seamus yelled "There she is, with George in the New Sweets corner, they look like they are having fun," as Seamus was pointing at the shop window Ron said "How about we leave them for a bit, I haven't seen my brother so happy for a long time, be bad luck if we make him stop, let's wait till they come out." Everyone nodded in agreement so they sat down at a bench and started discussing things that had been happening in the past week.

About half an hour later, George and Hermione came out with bags of lollies, chocolate and fudge. Then they noticed everyone waiting for them "Did you guys wait long for us?"

"No not at all, just 30 _MINUTES_" Ron said meaningfully.

"Well, why didn't you guys all come in? It was fun picking out sweets,"

"Yeah and there are like a heap load o new stuff I just needed to buy," Hermione gleamed. "Oh I forgot how much fun it is to buy sweets again" and with that every one burst out laughing. "My…… God…… Herm…… you…… sounded…… like a kid" Ron said through laughs. And he looked at her, he went up and gave her a hug and whispered in her ear "Ya still a friend you know, the stuff before just made me remember stuff. Friends," and he looked at her, and she nodded her head.

Hermione retorted "That's what George said when I said I wanted Sugar Quills," Hermione now was not too happy but there was still a hint of a smile. "And I am not a kid,"

"Sure sound like one to me Hermione," Seamus too was laughing quite hard.

"Well any way dear we came to ask you to dinner tonight at the Burrow, would you like to come?"

"Yes Molly I would love to come, what time would you like me to come over,"

"Oh about 6 o'clock, does that suit you?"

"That suits me perfectly," Hermione then looked at her watch "Oh my god it's 2 already, I've been away from the shop to long, sorry but I need to get back, I'll meet you around 6, yeah?"

"Yes dear," and then Hermione dashed away to get back to the book shop back in London. But the she came running back "How do I get back, I can't Apparate?"

"I'll take you back, I know where your shop is," George put a hand around her waist, turned on the spot and disappeared.

"Well now, I think I just found the reason why George cheered up after so long," Mrs Weasley got a big smirk on her face.

"What did you say Molly dear,"

"Oh nothing in particular dear, absolutely nothing. Now we have a feast to get ready, come along we must get more supplies," and everyone turned and Apparated their own ways.

~*~

Back at the book shop a very worried Karen was standing their waiting for Hermione to return. She saw her come round the corner, "Oh Hermione I was so worried, you weren't here and you normally are, I thought something happened to you," and she hugged Hermione.

"It's alright Karen I was with some friends from …… along time ago, and I'm ok," She smiled at her friend and Karen smiled back.

"That's alright just nice to see you are alright," and she looked behind Hermione and saw George standing there. "I presume you brought her back here?"

"She said she needed help in getting back, so I brought her back," Karen then raised an eyebrow.

"Right, well that's good enough for me, I'm off, and I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to kill yourself, being alone on this boring day,"

"I'm fine Karen, go back to work," and she nudged Karen in the arm. Karen left in a hast to get back to her job, not wanting her boss to kill her, now knowing that Hermione was perfectly fine.

"Well I'll best be off, and take care Hermione," with that George Apparated back to his café to open it for the day. Hermione stayed there for awhile looking at where George left, _"He's different from before. More mature defiantly, but so different"_ Hermione continued to look there till someone came up to her and said "You know, I was wondering why you never came with me when I asked," Hermione turned around suddenly and looked at who was speaking. "Remus…"

"Hello again," he looked at her with wondering eyes. "So for my question what's your answer?"

"Um……I guess I just didn't want to go back, back then, it was too early, you know I just didn't think I could handle talking to everyone."

"Or was it for another reason, Hermione" Remus stared daggers at her. "Well, tell me the answer when you are ready too, the real answer,"

"Wait Remus……um why do you care?" Hermione looked at him with hurt eyes, she was trying to understand what was going on, she thought nothing of what happened back then, did he?

"Like I said when you have the real answer, then I might consider answering yours," and he left.

~*~

_George's POV_

"What is wrong with me, what the fuck is this dam feeling I keep having when talking to her. Jesus Christ it's weird." He thought out loud. "Why the fuck am I talking to myself aaarrrggg,"

"Well you have me to talk to," George's mirror said to him.

"Yeah but you ain't really a person to talk to you are just something to talk to when I get stressed," I said in matter-of-fact way.

"Yes sir that is very true but I was merely pointing out you were not talking to yourself."

"Well thanks for that," and George staked away back into his bedroom. I stared at the balcony that looked over a forest, and slowly made my way over to the balcony to sit down on a chair, _"It would be nice if Hermione could see it, see would love it. Might even be nice if I invited her for dinner,"_ he put his hand through his red messy hair. _"Fuck, what am I thinking, aaarrrggg I have to open the shop soon, aaarrrggg."_ With that I Apparated back to his café and went to open it for the day.

Sundays at the café were always slow, so I learned to open just for dinner as lunch was also boring as hell. As I was opening the doors at the café I could not help the feeling that I really should invite Hermione over some time, for an actual meal. When the staff arrived I said I was going to be away today as I was visiting my mother. I Apparated to the book store she worked at, then realising she may not be there. I walked passed and it was still open so I went in. There she was sitting behind the counter and like always reading a book, but she put her head up as the little bell rang to let her know someone was coming in. "Oh hello George, what would you like a book?"

"No, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me at my café next week some time, you don't have to come if you don't want to,"

"I'll come, as long as there is no one there to interrogate me this time," she looked at me in an I-got-you-good comeback look.

"No, no one there to interrogate you,"

"Ok, will Wednesday be alright?"

"Yeah that is alright,"

"Wednesday it is then,"

"Do you want me to come with you to the Burrow or will you want to go by yourself,"

"No it would be nice, but I would like to try Apparating by myself this time, just to see if I can"

"I trust that you are able to," I walked over with a smile on my face, I felt somewhat alive, more alive than I had for years. I had a good feeling for tonight. I walked over to a spare chair and got a book to read while I waited for her to get ready to close the shop.

~*~

_Hermione's POV_

What on earth was that about, he looks so happy that he invited me to his café, although it would be nice to see what the food is like, I heard it was quite famous in England. I was looking at where he sitting. I was wondering what it would be like to touch his skin, his nice freakily skin. _"Hermione Granger what the hell are you thinking, what the bloody hell are you thinking, he is your friend."_ I sighed and went back to thinking about the conversation with Remus just after George left.

It had been only four years since I last saw Remus, I didn't know how he found me but he did. He even asked the same things as George, yet I was more reluctant to go with him than I was with George. Remus even came a few times a week to just talk with me and try to understand for himself to why I left. He stopped after a while and I never heard from him since till now. Maybe he thinks he did something wrong _"Well he did."_ I thought. _"Don't go there, that is in the past, my berried past."_ With a sigh I noticed it had been half an hour and I could go. I closed up, poked George and told him we were going. We left the shop and Apparated to the Burrow.

~*~

Hermione and George walked up to the house once they had Apparated to the Burrow. "Hermione, how nice to meet you again back at our house," Mr Weasley said running up to give her a hug as Hermione and George arrived together.

"Yes, it's been a long time since I have been here. I've missed being here," I gave her a weak smile.

"Yes and we have missed you,"

"Are we the first to arrive?"

"No Hermione dear Lupin is somewhere outside, and Tonks is helping me with the food." Tonks poked her head around the corner and said "Hey Hermione," and went back to cooking.

"George dear I need you for something could you help out. Hermione you can go look for Remus if you want," and she started pulling George to do whatever she wanted him to do. Hermione walked outside to at least have a conversation with Remus. "Hey Remus how are you,"

"Could be better," he looked at me, "Ready to answer the Question."

"No, I have nothing to say for…" But she was cut off by Remus stepping up to her and bringing his lips down to hers. He kissed her passionately and started to wrap his arms around her. Hermione was struggling but was saved by someone saying "Remus?"

Remus let go of Hermione to look up at who said his name, and was shocked to see "Tonks"


End file.
